


i got you (forever)

by polaroidexit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, No Sex, Non-Consensual, One Shot, Power Imbalance, This Is So Plotless?? I'm Sorry, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Vampire Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: "You can't escape me, Sehunnie…" Minseok purrs.





	i got you (forever)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Sehun remains tight-lipped when Minseok forces him to face him with fingers gripping his jaw painfully.

"Silly of you to think," Minseok begins before he smirks with amusement and Sehun looks away when the older glances at the broken window behind him. The one Sehun tried to climb out of. "That it would be that easy."

Sehun still ignores this and he shivers when Minseok growls, "Look at me."

He can't help but let his eyes be dragged back to the flawless and dangerous face of the one he hates the most in this world.

"You can't escape me, Sehunnie…" Minseok purrs and Sehun wants to gag, vomit and spit in the fucker's face.

"Well, even if you did manage to leave this place," Minseok elaborates. "You would die of your own accord."

Sehun hates this and tries to shift out of the other's hurtful grip but Minseok doesn't even nudge a single bit. There's going to be dark bruises on his jaw after, he's sure of. Even though he's a vampire, his healing factor doesn't stand a chance against an old bastard like Minseok.

"Fledglings like you have a weak system. You know what that means?" Minseok continues on, snapping Sehun out of his thoughts.

Sehun almost replies but he manages to keep his mouth shut in the end. If he doesn't speak and remains silent, then he would win this. If he can't win the war, he can win the battle, at least. He isn't going to go down without a fight. He isn't going to be the obedient slave Minseok wants. He's Oh Sehun.

He sucks in a sharp breath when Minseok leans in, lips grazing his right ear, sending an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. "That means your organs, your senses,  _all of you_ are accustomed to  _my_ blood." Sehun hates this, he doesn't want this. He doesn't want to be here, he doesn't want the other to be touching him like this; freezing fingertips brushing against his forearms and sensitive neck.

"It would be extremely difficult for you to transfer to another source. High risk of death," Minseok says and leans back with a nonchalant smile.

"So I suggest you stay here. In fact, you should be honoured, being with a high class like me," Minseok finishes. Despite how the silky and smooth Minseok's voice had been, he let go of Sehun rather roughly, pushing the young one back sharply.

Sehun is still staggering a little from the push and immediately looks up with a glare when he gains balance once again. " _Fuck you_ ," He hisses out, malice deep in his hoarse tone.

"If that's what you wanted, you could've asked," Minseok meets his eyes with fake innocence across his face and a gleam in his dark eyes. "No wonder you've been rather dull in our recent sessions." Sehun can feel his face flushing with hatred and embarrassment. He hates it when someone teases him. He hates it when he's looked down on. He hates this.

He exhales a shaky breath that's full of unsaid anger as he stands there with gripped fists by his sides and glares at Minseok, who's moving around his own bedroom in a casual, leisure manner like nothing's happened. Like it's just any other day. Another torturous day for Sehun.

"Oh and," Minseok raises his head up from where he'd been changing his belt and suit, presumably for another gathering of some sort outside of the mansion.

"Have some respect,  _kid_ ," Minseok flashes his red eyes at him and Sehun falls to the floor ungracefully, his legs going weak in an instant and Sehun yelps in pain.

He hates how Minseok's power can control him so easily. He hates how he's so young himself. He hates how powerful Minseok is due to age. He hates this. He wants to escape.

He just wants to get out of this hell hole. 


End file.
